Satin
by learneditfromthepizzaman
Summary: Dean is caught red-handed by a certain angel. Or rather, pink-handed. Awkward explanations are due but Castiel isn't stopping there. (Destiel; Pure Smut)
1. Chapter 1

As the door clicked shut behind him, Dean stared down at his bed as lovingly as he would a slice of hot pie. He was finally gonna get some alone time after sharing a dingy motel room with Sammy for almost two weeks.

And Dean planned on taking full advantage.

He slipped into a hot shower first, taking pleasure in the blood and sweat that rolled down with the steaming water. His chest puffed out a bit as he noticed that for the first time in a while he'd come back from a hunt with no injuries.

"Dammit I'm good," he said, twisting his arms each way, scanning and confirming that all that blood was from the monsters they'd fought. Dean decided to reward himself for this and after locking his bedroom door, shuffled through drawers looking for that familiar scrap of pink fabric.

He stripped down to nothing, tossing his clothes away in a rush and slid the panties up and over his half-hard erection. Tonight, Dean planned on letting his deepest, darkest desires run loose because hell, he deserved it.

Dean bounced onto the bed and started to slowly stroke himself through the bright fabric. The way the satin caught on his callouses never failed to get precum dripping and reaching in for just a moment, he spread it all along his shaft. Dean closed his eyes and his breath hitched. Sexual fantasies filled his head and quickly mixed with thoughts of blue eyes and strong hands.

It shocked him that he was thinking about Cas right then but the twitch of his dick was pleasurable enough to stop questioning it. He wanted deep and dark so might as well go with it.

Dean imagined the angel in the room with him, doing the things his own hand did but it seemed so much better. He thought about that deep familiar voice telling him to do sinful things and Dean could feel his heartbeat increasing, closing in on his orgasm. After a week without, the intense feelings his dick was bringing were just too much for him.

"Cas – Castiel," he moaned without realizing, trying desperately to reach that finish line.

In his euphoric state, he failed to realize that the angel in question had appeared at the foot of his bed. "Yes Dean? What is it—what's wrong?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean's eyes flew open and his hand that had been rubbing the fabric moved away instinctively. Cas looked down curiously at it and doing so caused an interested twitch. Dean could feel his face heating up and he jumped to pull back on the clothes he'd carelessly thrown aside. His blush deepened when he realized he'd just bent over to retrieve his pants, giving Cas an excellent view of his behind.

He wanted to explain. No, he wanted to yell. He didn't know what to do. Aside from the initial question, Cas hadn't said a word, simply waiting for Dean to…to…Dean didn't know what Cas was waiting for.

Dean zipped up his pants which were tight over his unfinished business. His body objected against the almost painful constriction and the twitch of his dick told him it needed to finish what he'd been so close to finishing. He was still in too much shock to pull a shirt on.

"C-Cas dammit, why are you here? Can't you ever knock?" There was anger in his voice but it wasn't enough to mask the shaking embarrassment there with it.

"My apologies…Dean," his dick twitched again at the sound of his own name. It had to stop doing that. "But it was you who called me here." Dean looked away, finally realizing that he'd called out the angel's name while he jerked off. Why did he do that? Why was he thinking about his friend like that at all? His MALE friend.

"Are you alright, Dean?" His heart jumped when Cas stepped toward him, pulling him out of his thoughts. The angel's face was full of concern. "Your skin is emanating heat and your heartbeat is erratic and affecting your ability to breathe." Cas looked ready to use his angelic healing powers at a moment's notice. Dean however took an exaggerated step back.

"What…were you doing?" Cas finally asked. All the blood that once flooded Dean's face quickly drained, leaving him pale and dizzy.

"I was…nothing—it's PRIVATE, Cas. You can't just show up in a man's bedroom when he's…" Dean didn't understand the words coming out of his mouth, so he knew Cas wouldn't either. His anger always did the best job of masking everything else. But Cas just stood there, squinting at him as though he was trying to read his thoughts. Dean realized that if he wanted to, Cas had that ability so he quickly rushed to speak again: "Listen pal, what I was doing…isn't something other people are supposed to see and…I'd appreciate you not telling Sammy about this." He could only imagine the humiliation his little brother would put him through if he knew about this.

Cas cocked his head again, "If I wasn't supposed to see, then why did you call out my name?" The blush was back full force now. Dean turned his back to the angel and dismissed the question with a hard shrug. He had to get out of there. It was too damn embarrassing and the fact that his cock was still hard wasn't helping either.

Castiel heard Dean mumble that he needed to leave before watching the hunter run from the room. The angel frowned, feeling hurt and completely confused. Why would Dean call him and then get angry with him for answering? He left, thinking about the strange habits of humans and the strange habits of a certain human in particular.

Dean took a deep, steadying breath as he reached the bunker's library, deciding that now was the optimal time to start cleaning his guns. He began to disassemble them, but his focus was still on the awkward encounter in his bedroom. He wondered if Cas was still in there, waiting for him. His dick sent a pleased twitch at the thought but Dean dismissed it. He was confused and angry with himself for getting so out of control. He felt disgusting, thinking about his friend like that. He didn't know what had come over him. He considered himself a lady's man, so why did thoughts of Cas fill his head?

Shaking his head to clear it, Dean glared down at his still-hard cock.

Dammit, why won't this thing go away?

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me please. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, I think I found us a case," Sam said, walking into Dean's bedroom.

"Sammy it's six-thirty in the morning and _some_ of us need our beauty sleep," the older brother replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up. Sam just stands there leaning against his big brother's desk, reading a case file.

"Trust me, it's not working."

"Bitch, I am _beautiful_ ," he said, getting up and grabbing fresh jeans. In the process, he notices his pink panties from the night before, thrown carelessly on the floor just out of Sam's line of sight. He quickly thought that he might be able to play them off as some chick's…until he noticed his large stain on them. Dean could feel the beads of sweat forming on his neck and the blush rising to his cheeks.

If Sammy so much as turned his head he'd see them—but Dean was too goddamn far away to be able to hide them without his brother noticing.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam was looking straight at him. Dean's heart was beating with difficulty so he just stared right back. He knew he needed to answer Sam fast so his attention wouldn't find Dean's secret lying there on the floor.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to speak, he felt a wave of air hit his back and Sam's gaze shift with it. Turning around he suddenly saw Cas, bright blue eyes mere inches away. Apparently, personal space was out of the question for this guy. It occurred to Dean that his lips were pretty darn close as well.

Jumping away at the surprise, he blurted out "Dammit Cas, can't you ever knock?" and a strange look came across Cas's face. Cursing himself, Dean's face heated with the realization of what the situation was last time he'd said that. He turned to his brother slowly, waiting for Sam to have the pieces put together, but he'd already moved on.

"No, it's good you're here, something popped up a few towns over and it may require some angelic assistance."

Dean again recalled the problem at hand and thought he could use some angelic assistance of his own. Eyes locked on Cas, he jerked his head discreetly toward the panties and gestured pleadingly for help.

"…Of course, Sam." But he's not looking at Sam as he answers. His head tilted, looking at the other hunter, trying to understand. Dean rolled his eyes remembering that subtlety isn't Cas's strong suit and instead sent out a silent prayer, hoping that would reach him. He urged Cas with his eyes to understand. After what seems like an eternity, Cas's eyes lit up.

"Guys, can you please stop eye-fucking for a minute so we can discuss the case?" This caused Dean's head to whip around and his ears to redden. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued on about whatever they'd be hunting.

By the time Dean glanced back at Cas, the angel was smiling—as much as Cas had ever smiled, which admittedly was more like a sneer—and he had one hand stuffed into a pocket of his trench coat. The floor was now empty where, just a moment before, the pink fabric had lain out for all eyes to see.

A weight lifted from his shoulders, seeing Sam's head turn that direction with nothing pink to see. "Well while you guys stop being weird, I'm gonna give Bobby a call and see what he's got for me. Maybe _he'll_ actually be useful," the younger hunter said with a shake of his head.

Sam shut the door behind him and before Dean could wonder at why he did that with Cas still in the room, the angel interrupted. People had to stop doing that because it was really getting on his nerves.

"Dean, what were you doing when you wore these yesterday?" Cas pulled the panties from his pocket and held them out between the two men. Dean would've just tried snatching them from him, but he was afraid it would tear the delicate fabric. Realizing he wasn't getting an answer, the angel changed his question. "These are ladies' underwear so I don't understand…why were _you_ wearing them? You are not a lady." Something in Dean snapped at the critical look he received.

"Because they feel good and it…it turns me on wearing them, alright?" he barked in response, face flushed and arms crossed, trying to shrink in on himself.

"Turns you on…to what, Dean?" Cas looked clueless so Dean reluctantly tried to explain. This was going to be difficult and he desperately wished he could be anywhere but here, with Cas, with his fucking _panties_ as the center of attention.

"You know, it helps…relieve the pressure quicker." He was watching the fabric being held in the hand of the angel the whole time. Dean was completely uncomfortable with the fact that Cas knew about them, LET ALONE held them. His cock jumped at the mental reminder of this and Dean knew this would be the base of his fantasies for a long time.

He wondered what Cas would say if he knew that the stain his thumb sat on came from thoughts of him.

Out of his peripheral, Dean saw the angel following his gaze toward the stained underwear between them and simultaneously they both looked up. Blue eyes connected with green, each man fighting to read the other's expression first. Cas's pants tightened noticeably and Dean awkwardly tried to hide his own reaction behind an open hand.

"S-see that?" he pointed to the angel's erection. " _That_ is the reaction I get with these things on."

Cas peered down at himself, poking at it gently. Doing so almost sends Dean over the edge. "This? This has happened many times but the swelling always goes down eventually so I don't believe it's fatal."

"Cas, no. It's not gonna hurt you. Whatever causes your...um, your body to do this turns you on, so what…" He proceeded cautiously, trying to sound more nonchalant than curious like he truly was. "What…usually makes you react this way?"

"Well," he didn't even flinch, answering honestly. "It swells whenever I'm around you Dean, so you must 'turn me on'." He used air quotes around the words. Dean blushed hard and struggled with staying upright, his dick was so hard. "D-Does this mean that my vessel is allergic to you?"

Dean could have laughed at Cas's sad expression but his mouth was so dry it only came out softly as a bark.

"No Cas, it's not—I mean, it's…Attraction." He couldn't wrap his head around the conversation they were having. "It means your body wants to, you know, bump uglies with someone." Cas still looked confused despite Dean's attempts. _Dammit_ , he shook his head at the angel. He was trying so hard not to be crude about the whole thing.

"I don't understand your reference but I do understand the human concept of attraction." He stared back at the hunter, his expression neutral despite a slight rouge to his cheeks. Dean let out a breath, happy he didn't have to come up with any more stupid euphemisms.

Dean couldn't help but notice that both men still had hard-ons as they spoke. He'd stopped covering his own, almost willing Cas to look at it so he could gauge his reaction.

"Well, haven't you ever…you know…touched yourself?"

"Dean, I am an angel of the Lord. This vessel simply carries me. Why would I ever touch it?"

He could feel his heart drop at the angel's words but he probably needed that reminder. Castiel was an angel of the Lord and nothing could ever happen here. Still though…

"You mean that in your long frickin' eternity of life, you've never… _masturbated_?" Dean was incredulous. He himself could hardly last this past week. Cas looked down at the floor, brows knitted together.

"I…I don't fully understand the practice. As an angel, we aren't made to feel this 'attraction' the same way. I don't think I'd know where to begin." _This_ , this was something Dean knew about. This topic is one he was very experienced in. But no way in hell was he about to teach it to his best friend.

"Will you teach me?"

Dean was about to teach his best friend how to masturbate.

* * *

Please review! Sorry if this chapter goes a little long or is…uneventful. The part before things get real is always my favorite, but I promise! Things will happen! Next chapter is already being worked on. So! Stay tuned and stay don't let the demons get you down. :) -M


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few minutes since either man had said anything. Cas stood there against the far wall, all but twiddling his thumbs waiting while Dean paced the room in exasperation. He knew he had to tread very carefully about what happened now. He didn't want to overstep any bounds and possibly ruin their friendship.

He also wanted to convince himself that he wasn't excited and that being excited was very, very wrong.

But this was Cas and Dean wanted to be helpful so he had to do things right. Just…carefully.

"Okay Cas, when you try it, just…" He had to resist making obscene hand movements, knowing that would be taking it too far in front of the angel. "You just gotta pump it."

 _God_ , that sounded awful. What was he doing trying to teach this shit to Cas? He couldn't. He wanted to so badly but, how could he? No, he had to get out of there and fast...before he changed his mind.

" _Pump_ it? That sounds horrible. What if I do it wrong? How will I know?"

He breathed out a laugh. "Oh, trust me Angel, you'll know if you've got it" Dean gave an almost cocky shrug and walked toward the door trying to escape, "It's all about personal preference anyway, enjoy!"

Really, he tried to leave and give the guy some space but as soon as his hand curved around the handle he heard Cas's shaky "Please can't you help me? Just…stay with me?"

In relief or disappointment, Dean sighed. He could never say no to Cas, especially when he sounded so… _needy_. It wasn't that Dean was turned on by him, of course he wasn't, it was just…nice being needed.

He locked the door and sat on the very edge of the bed, turned away from Cas. "Okay buddy, I'll be right here.

"Now," Dean licked his dry lips and whispered, as though being quiet would make the words any less awkward to say, "just take off your pants and hop on the bed like…l-like I was before."

He shielded his burning face behind a hand and felt Cas's weight sink into the mattress. Supressing a less-than-manly groan, he curled over on himself to hide his strange arousal…trying to physically contain the way his stomach kept flipping.

"Now what, Dean?" Cas whispered back, excitement and wonder obvious in his tone. Limbs stiff, Dean reached over to the nightstand and tossed the small vial of lube behind himself.

"Pour some of this on your hand and then…uh, wrap your hand around it and—" Dean got cut off by a squeal. It was all too easy to picture the angel behind him, wrapping his hand around himself and relishing for the very first time in the feeling of wet heat.

"N-n-now what D-Dean?" he breathed, and it took all the hunter's strength to keep his hands still and mouth moving. His knuckles were white as they twisted in the sheets at his sides.

"Move your hand up and down—but not too hard, okay bud?" He felt the soft rise and fall of the bed, tried his best to tune out the sounds of laboured breathing, soft masculine moans and slick hands.

 _Holy shit._

"C-Can I start to go harder now, D-Dean?" He was practically begging the hunter, and Dean's head felt light in the shock of the question. Not feeling himself safe enough to speak, the man just nodded forcefully.

But when he heard Cas's gasp and the loud and ragged " _Deeaaan,"_ it got to be too much.

 _Screw this!_ he thought, flipping around.

But Cas was already gone, leaving Dean alone with an aching boner, feeling empty and so, so confused. Why would he leave? And right when Dean was about to…

For fuck's sakes! What in the hell was happening to him?

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but it won't be long until the next one. Please review! And thank you guys so much for sticking with me so far! -M


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit Cas! Where in the hell are you?" Dean stormed out into the empty hall, leaving his bedroom as quickly as he'd entered it.

Their hunt had been delayed a day. Bobby called back not long after Cas's disappearing act and said he might have new information but, he'd have to make a few calls first. _Hold off for a day y'idjits, don't do anything stupid until I call you back and say so._ Dean had huffed about the waiting but he wasn't dumb enough to cross Bobby.

What was taking Cas so long to answer? Dean hoped there wasn't anything wrong. He was tired of all the rescue missions; he and his friends needed to work on their evasion tactics. Just as he started to think this, he turned around and found himself face-to-face with the angel. He was too angry to make any snide remarks about personal space, "What took you so long?"

Calmly, the angel cocked his head to the side with his eyes locked on the hunter, "I was unsure whether you were actually calling for me to come…or once again just loudly saying my name." Dean blushed, his rage and humiliation colliding. He was speechless—which was a feat in itself, and it made him feel pathetic in front of the angel. He'd been trying so hard to repress the memory of Cas showing up just as he was about to… _calling for me to come_ , Dean felt warm heat rising between his legs, Cas's words resonating and meaning something entirely different to the hunter. _Dammit,_ it seemed like Cas wouldn't let him forget it.

"What in the hell did you leave on my desk?" he huffed a little too angrily, if only to distract himself from the images his thoughts were painting for the thousandth time that day. He was surprised the angel hadn't chided him for his way of referencing Hell when he got mad, which was quite a lot recently. But as it seemed, Castiel, angel of the lord was distracted by other things.

"You didn't open it?" Dean could see his face fall, the only indication the scrunching of his brows and the slightest turn down of his already frowning lips. But along the way Dean had grown accustomed to Cas and his multitude of slight expression.

Not even Sammy would have been able to tell but Cas was hurt, and Dean was crushed to have done that to his feathery-assed friend. "Well, no…not yet."

It was difficult not to feel better when he saw Cas smile. "It's a thank-you gift…for teaching me to pleasure myself this morning." Dean blushed at the reminder and had to fight not to bring up the other man's sudden departure. Right when he was about to give in and…

"Y-you don't have to thank me—in fact don't mention it, ever—you can't just _do_ that; what if Sammy were to see? Goddammit angel, he can't know!"

Cas's eyes go hard at the blaspheme but perhaps because of Dean's obvious desperation, he doesn't go to say anything about it. "If you like them so much, why keep it hidden?" Dean looked away but could hear the angel's customary head-tilt in his words.

He crossed his arms, trying to hide himself and his strange arousal about talking about the panties he took so much pleasure in. The panties that he'd had for years now and no one had ever found out about. He was getting so hard feeling so humiliated in front of Castiel, who simply stood there watching him intently. Dean had never liked to be dominated in any way before, and never liked anything to do with another man…but this was Cas.

Cas, who was still waiting for an answer.

"W-Well, A, he's my brother and brothers don't talk about this sort of thing. They aren't supposed to know ANYTHING remotely sexual about each other. And B," he blushed suddenly, not knowing where to go from there. He looked down at the floor, "it isn't exactly normal. Like you said before…they're _ladies'_ underwear."

"Dean," Cas said gently, laying a hand on the mark he'd left raising the hunter from perdition, "as far as I've collected from my time on Earth, there isn't much _normal_ about you." The two men smiled at each other, neither used to this new intimacy.

But when Cas leaned in and placed his lips to Dean's, the moment was broken.

"What the _fuck_ , Cas!" Dean spit, pushing away and touching his lips. He refused to acknowledge his body's reaction to the kiss. Castiel on the other hand, didn't seem fazed.

"You said that this was attraction. And if this is as you say, then I should reciprocate the favor and help you find release." Dean scoffed, completely at a loss.

"Like hell you are! Cas, dammit, that is _not_ what happened! Th-this is so wrong…" He turned and started to walk away on shaking legs. He had to get his head clear, had to figure this all out and fix it before anything else went wrong.

"Then…you aren't attracted to me, Dean?" He stopped walking and tenses up, physically feeling the intensity of the question.

"Angel, I…"

"I understand."

Dean didn't have to turn around to know that the hallway was empty. Heck, he felt empty too.

* * *

Thanks for the support everyone! Keep on reading, things are about to get good!


	5. Chapter 5

Having been interrupted the first time, Dean desperately wanted to finish jerking off. It felt like he'd had his erection since that first awkward confrontation by Cas. But as much as he wanted to touch himself, he couldn't—knowing full well that if he did, it would be done while thinking about Cas. Which was so _so_ wrong. Because Cas was a MAN. Cas had a dick and Dean, Dean was not into dick. More than that, Castiel was an angel and this must be some kind of blasphemy. Cas would be cast out of Heaven if any of Dean's desires came true. He'd never wish that on his best friend.

Plus, if he started going at it, what if Cas showed up again? No, that was definitely not about to happen.

After Sam telling him they'd soon be back hunting, all thoughts of risk flew out the window. No way could he withstand another long, hard week with a constant long, hard…well, you know.

Despite how wrong he knew it was to care this way for Cas, he was pretty torn up about how the two had left things between them. He could only imagine what the angel was feeling, but then again, sometimes the angel was an emotionless rock about things so maybe he was fine. Either way, his worrying did nothing to decrease the throbbing member in his jeans.

He wouldn't last and if he was gonna lose his shit, it'd be better to do so alone in his bedroom than sneaking it with Sam sleeping next to him.

Dean reached deep under his bed for the very bright pink retail bag Cas had given him. Peeking in, he saw a new pair of ladies' underwear.

Dean breathed a small gasp over their beautiful black silk, holding them gently in his hand, thumb caressing as if they were spun of gold. He never got to get new ones, fearing what would happen if he got caught buying them. No, he'd had to render in his desire to just one pair. But now he had _two_.

Full of excitement, Dean locked the door and laid them out flat on his bed. He took his clothes off one article at a time and stood completely naked looking down at the gift. He took his time picking them up and putting his feet through the holes. He relished their rich feel as he slid them up his masculine calves and then his thighs. His eyes closed in ecstasy as the material stretched over his erection, struggling to contain it.

Dean lay down with wide-spread legs, hands ghosting over his silk-covered parts, completely engulfed by his delight. Slowly he began to pleasure himself.

"So then you _do_ like them?" Dean's eyes fluttered open to see Castiel once again standing at the foot of his bed.

"Cas! Goddammit man, stop doing that!" Dean didn't know what to say. He was shocked by the other man's appearance but at the same time he felt like he'd known it would happen. Cas was silent, eyes downcast so that Dean couldn't see his expression. Dean lay still, waiting and refusing to back down.

"Keep going," Cas's voice was nearly a whisper. He looked up, blue eyes glinting with emotion. "Show me."

Dean felt numb from the shock of the other's words. Cas wanted him to _show_ him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, but after having such frustration the past few days—still unable to cum since before the last hunt…Dean _needed_ this.

It was wrong, he knew. But he was too turned on to fight his desire. At the moment, he couldn't remember _why_ he was fighting so hard. He just wanted release.

Dean's eyes flew shut again as his hand hesitantly found his own member, still hard and leaking beneath the thin material. His brow furrowed and his eyes clenched shut trying to hide his arousal, his humiliation, his lust, his…fear.

As he got into the rhythm of the act, his body relaxed and he forgot about being watched. Excitement growing, he tugged the panties down, exposing himself fully to better reach his finish. His breathing spiked and every few strokes he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Feeling his climax build, Dean's eyes opened of their own account and he noticed Cas staring blatantly down at him with a tilted head and blushing cheeks. The angel's lips parted slightly to let his tongue wet them and this sent Dean quickly over the edge.

He let out a final moan and thrust into his hand, cumming and accidentally spraying himself onto Castiel in the process…right at the beltline.

Dean couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. His hand was still wrapped around his member, cum dripping down his fingers. He was so humiliated that he couldn't even look up to gauge the angel's reaction. He could only stare at Cas's pants, now spotted with his own ejaculation.

"Cas, leave, _please_ just leave…" he begged, voice thick and strained.

Castiel, still open-mouthed and unable to speak, staring down at the thick white cum on himself… _Dean's_ cum on himself, simply does as he's commanded.

* * *

Sorry if this one took a little longer to get published; between Christmas and university starting back up, there hasn't been much downtime. Hope everyone's holidays were great! Please continue leaving reviews! You guys are the greatest! :) More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mornin' Sammy," Dean forced as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Late night?" his big little brother chuckled over the top of his cup of coffee.

Dean turned away before his blushing cheeks could deceive him. Pouring himself a cup, he remembered the events of the previous night. He'd been in such a state that he hadn't even bothered getting back out of bed. Just cleaned himself up and turned out the light.

But sleep hadn't come.

"Bobby called earlier," he heard Sam say. Dean's mind was elsewhere. _Keep going…Show me._ Damn, Dean was getting hard all over again. But remembering how the night ended soured the memory and made him wince. He'd lain completely exposed to another man…wearing _panties,_ and then…then wearing nothing at all. He'd spilled himself everywhere like some teenage boy. _God,_ he'd spilled himself all over Castiel who'd stood there staring down at him the whole time.

The angel had left without a word.

To be fair, Dean had _told_ him to go, but that didn't make him feel better. Any sign that it wasn't as bad as he feared would have been appreciated but instead he was left to his own worst assumptions. Cas was probably disgusted with him. He was probably disturbed by the whole experience and their friendship would never be the same.

"…I think this may be more than we can handle. I'm gonna send out for other hunters in the area and…Dean? DEAN."

"What?" Was Sammy still talking? He hadn't heard a word.

"Jeez, man, I don't know what happened to you last night but you look wrecked. Whoever you had over must have kept you up all night."

Sam could see his brother completely freeze. He thought for a second he recognized fear on Dean's face but it was shrugged off before Sam could be sure, with Dean making some gruff remark about the effect he had on women.

Dean sat at the kitchen counter and was taking the first sip of his coffee when Sam suggested they get Cas's help on the case. Dean nearly choked.

"NO!" He stood, taking Sam by surprise. The younger hunter stared as though Dean had three heads. "I mean…We don't need his help, we can do this one without him. I mean, we always bother the guy. Let's…give him some time to…fluff up them feathers." Unfortunately, Sam mistook his reaction.

"You're too hard on Cas. Lighten up a little, Dean. You really need to cut the guy some slack."

Before he could argue, Sam was calling out Cas's name. The angel in question appeared right behind Dean.

He jumped and was about to blurt out _What did I say about getting out of my ass, Cas?!_ but he became confused at the image that created as well as the reaction his penis gave.

"Sam... Dean." Cas acknowledged each of them, but his focus landed on Dean and stayed there.

Chills crawled down his spine at the sound of his name on the angel's lips. Memories of cumming on Cas the previous night came flooding back.

"C-Castiel." He tried to sound nonchalant. Pushing away his forgotten coffee, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit apart from the other two, chugging it down.

While they spoke, Dean kept his head down, swallowing down his body's reaction to flee the room in a panic. He didn't need Sam questioning him later. Better to just stay quiet and wait for it all to end.

A bright color caught his attention just out of his peripheral. Before it had time enough to register, he had become still as stone and hard as rock. Shit…It _couldn't_ be.

Lifting his eyes, he saw that Cas had caught him staring. He could feel his own look of awestruck horror.

But Sam caught him as well.

"Seriously dude, what's crawled up your ass today?" Without thinking, he shifted his focus back to Cas. Images Sam's words inspired flitted through his head at hyper-speed. Dean's face was beet red but there was no hiding it anymore.

 _Screw Sam_ , he thought. _I'm not sitting through this torture._

He got up abruptly and stormed from the room, grabbing another beer on his way. He needed to clear his head, or cloud it with alcohol as it were.

All he could picture now was how good Cas would look in ladies' underwear.

* * *

This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, so it was more to the point of getting it out of the way. Just a couple more installments I believe. Thanks for reading everything so far! :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had never felt as confused as he did whenever Dean Winchester was involved. Come to think of it, before Dean Winchester, Castiel had been anything but confused. Dean had changed his world, letting him experience things he'd never thought possible.

Like a headache. He certainly had a headache right now.

Castiel had been trying to appease his anger, didn't he see that? He had only worn them to be helpful. To show Dean that he didn't have to get so closed off about them. And possibly, in truth, possibly to get Dean aroused by him.

Castiel was still unsure whether the attraction he felt toward Dean was one-sided. He only ever wanted to please the Winchester, but now he had made him angrier than ever.

There was that headache again.

The hunter had stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Castiel and Sam in stunned silence. He could feel Sam eyeing him, but Castiel decided it best to leave him out of it—lest Dean get further upset.

He was halfway across the room in pursuit of Dean before he even realized what he was doing. He had no plan of action, had no idea what he would say once he was face to face with the man. But he was becoming quite adept with uncertainty and he was growing tired of the guessing-game that was Dean's emotions.

The closed bedroom door was in front of him now. The angel sighed and decided to knock.

The door was rapped upon three times, each hit spaced like the tick of a clock, steady and sure. Dean heard it and knew right away that it wasn't Sam. Instead of moving to answer it, the man sat in complete silence, wanting to know what the angel would do next.

"May I…come in?" Dean could have laughed if he wasn't so damn angry. That was likely the first time the angel had needed to ask permission to enter a room and he could tell Cas felt very awkward with the act.

After a moment, he went and opened the door, standing aside for Cas to enter, before shutting it again behind him. They stood in silence for a moment, Cas watching as Dean paced the floor. Castiel thought for a second about saying something but the other man spoke before he had the chance. It was no more than a whisper, but the anger and betrayal in Dean's voice shot straight to the angel's core.

"What the fuck, Cas? Are you seriously _mocking_ me? Do you know how…how fucked up that is?" He stopped pacing finally and stared Cas down angrily. The act became weakened however, by the unconscious act of crossing his arms over his chest. The angel knew by now what it meant when Dean did that. It was an act of self-preservation. Dean was preparing to become very emotionally hurt. He'd done it far too many times in the years Castiel had known him.

"I am trying to grasp why you are upset, Dean. I am not mocking you."

"Yes, you are. Why else would you wear those…those _things_?" The word was said with absolute disgust.

Castiel didn't know what Dean wanted to hear. He didn't know how to make him feel better. His headache was becoming rather annoying. He hoped honesty would be met with honesty and this whole thing could clear up.

"Because," Cas said quietly, deciding that his emotions could be hurt so long as Dean's weren't. "Because you take pleasure in them, and I want for you to take pleasure in me."

Finally, their eyes met. Castiel could feel heat in his cheeks and had to fight the urge to back down and run. Dean had done that and this is where they'd ended up. No, Castiel had to let it all out and have them both face it.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Castiel could see the hunter's thoughts fly across his face. The shock…the understanding…the guilt…and finally, the arousal.

"Show me," Dean whispered. He couldn't believe that any of it was true. He refused to accept that Cas could actually _feel_ like this, knowing…knowing how fucked up he was.

He refused, even as the angel folded his trench coat and laid it on the desk.

He refused, even as the angel lifted his mostly-buttoned shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor.

He refused, even as the angel blushed, hands shaking as he slid his pants down to his ankles.

It wasn't until he straightened that Dean found all the evidence he needed straining within the tight satin of the angel's bright blue panties.

He knew Dean would be able to see dampness on the fabric; he could feel his tip leaking profusely. Castiel's face was twisted in shame but he didn't move to shield himself from Dean's gaze. He basked in the humiliation he felt, even spreading his legs slightly further apart to allow his body maximum discomfort. This wasn't a feeling the angel was accustomed to. While Dean had shown him the power of taking pleasure in oneself, Cas had had no idea he could take such pleasure in his own embarrassment.

He looked up and was met with Dean's startled gaze. The hunter had seen the humiliation Cas was feeling and it had turned him on greatly. But when he saw that Cas had become euphoric in it, his submission had given Dean such satisfaction that he came on the spot without the need of being touched. He blushed and stood stock-still, not knowing what to do.

"D-Dean? What's w-wrong? Did I do something?" Dean couldn't bear telling him, but Cas looked so afraid and still so vulnerable, so he tried to smile.

He shook his head and managed to walk up to Cas, despite the uncomfortable wetness beneath his clothes. "I really want to kiss you," he said. Cas could hear the fear in his voice.

Dean had never done this with a man and he wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew he had to stop lying to himself: he wasn't gay. He didn't like men.

But this was _Cas_.

So he grabbed the angel's face in both hands and laid an open-mouthed kiss to his lips.

Cas moaned into the other man's mouth, stepping into the kiss and pressing his hands on Dean's clothed chest. He suddenly became very aware of his own nakedness in comparison, and proceeded to strip Dean down.

Once Dean's chest was bare and Cas's fingers moved to his belt, Dean jerked back to reality, remembering the mess he'd made. He held onto the angel's wrists, effectively stopping him, while he hid his burning face in the crook of Cas's neck.

"Dean?"

"Just…don't laugh, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

He didn't move as Cas undid his belt and stripped him of his jeans. He kept his gaze focused on a dint in the floor as the angel stepped back to appreciated his form. He tried to shut out the sound of Cas's intake of breath at the sight of the mess Dean had made. He was again wearing the pair of pink panties that he'd worn the first time Cas had caught him jerking off. Only this time, they were marred by dark, wet stains…with just a bit of the shining liquid slipping out on one side.

"When did you do this?" Cas's voice was torn between awe and that of a scolding adult. Only fair considering Dean was acting like a misbehaving child.

"While I was watching you…you were so embarrassed..." Dean laughed mirthlessly, "I guess it's my turn now."

Before the words were out, Cas's hand cupped his cum-soaked cock through the fabric. His breathing was harsh in Dean's ear and it caused the hair on his arms to stand up straight.

"I need to hear you confirm that the attraction is mutual."

Dean was dumbfounded, "O-Of course it is." Castiel smiled. His resolve was firm now; he would take what he wanted.

"Then I'd like to consummate it."

"Consu- _what_ it?" The image of Cas in a wedding dress came to mind and it wasn't completely unpleasant. The angel narrowed his eyes with a predatory smirk.

"I'd like to fuck you, Dean Winchester. And none of that…" he tugged on the waistband of Dean's panties, "tossing these aside nonsense. I'm going to take you, and I want you to wear them as I do it."

* * *

I hope this chapter more than makes up for the last! I was conflicted whether to continue this with Dom!Cas or Dom!Dean. Shoot me a review and tell me how you think it should go. ;) Happy shipping! More fun to come!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'd like to fuck you, Dean Winchester. And none of that…tossing these aside nonsense. I'm going to take you, and I want you to wear them as I do it."

 _Holy shit._

Dean's blood ran hot. He'd never heard the angel talk like this before. He'd thought Cas to be a robot on more than a few occasions. But _this_ , Dean liked. Without warning, he shoved himself into Cas, kissing him madly and molding their bodies together. Their erections pressed against each other and he couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't wait to…

Wait…

Wait a second…

"Wait a second," he started as they came up for air. He jabbed a finger against Cas's chest. "No way am I bottoming. If we're doing this, it's gonna be you getting fucked in the ass."

The other man grabbed Dean's hand and gently pulled it away from his chest. "I thought we'd finally gotten past you trying to be alpha? You and I both know that if one of us is dominant over the other, it's me."

Dean took a step back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy, there is no way in _Hell_ anything is going inside me."

"You'll like it Dean. I know you will," he smiled, stepping forward.

"If you're so sure, then why don't you take it, huh?" he stepped back.

"Dean," he sighed the name, stepping closer again. "There is only one way this is going to go…It's my turn to show you pleasure."

The hunter was backed up against the wall now. Cas closed in on him and he couldn't move. He did the only thing he could think of to distract the angel: he reached down and began to stroke Cas's erection through the shimmering blue material.

As he shivered and lowered his head to Dean's shoulder, the hunter let out a low, seductive laugh. "What makes you so sure you're the dominant one, angel?"

Before he knew it, both of his hands were bound above his head. He struggled hard to escape but Cas's hands stayed firm on his wrists, his strength proving much greater than the hunter's own. Castiel tilted his head and kissed a line down his throat, enjoying the way Dean squirmed at the touch.

"Precisely that. I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. I'm _faster_ ," he kissed, " _stronger_ ," he kissed again, "and overall more powerful than you. You could not dominate me unless I were to allow it." One of the hands he used to ensnare Dean let go to trail down his body. Dean found that even in the singular grip of Cas's hand he could not budge.

Cas's face blocked him from being able to look, but Dean felt the waistband of his panties stretch and get pulled down just enough for his cum-soaked cock and balls to spring free.

He could not have been more humiliated. He couldn't angle himself to see Cas's expression but at least that meant that Cas couldn't see his expression either. He could feel his earlier release cooling as the air hit it, making his cock twitch.

Cas started to jerk him slowly, placing open-mouthed kisses to his neck the whole while. Dean continued to writhe against him, trying to get free and take control of the situation. But it felt so good…

The angel reached around and cupped Dean's ass, massaging it before slipping a finger in the humid crease and settling it against his opening.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean went crazy, struggling in earnest, trying to throw Cas off him and move away from his hand but doing this only ground their pelvises together. Dean moaned instinctively.

"You know I can bring you pleasure, Dean. You just have to let me." Cas whispered in his ear, biting at the lobe.

Dean refused to admit that Cas's finger at his opening was setting fire in his belly. The stimulation of nerve endings there was almost too much too handle. However, he wouldn't give Cas the pleasure of knowing this.

It seemed he didn't need too. His cock hanging in the air between them told Castiel everything he needed to know. Every stroke and press of his finger caused Dean's member to react.

"Let me pleasure you, Dean," he whispered in the hunter's ear.

"S-Seems like you're not really giving me a choice here pal."

"I won't go any further unless you tell me to…" Dean heard the words but didn't take them in. Every inch of his being was focused on the spot Cas was touching. He was a mass of emotions, all of which threatening to bubble over. He was angry that Cas would want him to do this and humiliated that he couldn't stop it. Much more than that, he was afraid that his body would further betray him and beg for Cas to pleasure him like he was promising.

All Dean wanted at this point was Cas's fingers fucking into him mercilessly.

"Y-Yes."

"Yes…what?" The angel's head tilted, expression prodding him to continue.

"You win, Cas. Alright?" The angel bit down a smile.

"What do you want, Dean?" His fingertips pressed at Dean's opening, teasing him. Dean hadn't realized until now as he started shaking that he'd unconsciously parted his legs for the other man. He moaned, deciding that anything would be better than this teasing impasse between them.

"You can…fuck me, dammit."

Castiel smiled brilliantly. The flush layering itself on Dean's freckles was glorious and Castiel wanted nothing more than to take him right there. He wasn't sure how any of this worked, but he was sure Dean didn't know either and that made everything seem okay. Castiel was acting on instinct alone, examining the hunter the whole while to assess his reactions. He was aware that Dean would have been begging him to emasculate him if only his ego could be pushed aside.

He would be dominated before the night's end, but Castiel would prolong it, for both their benefit.

Even if it would drive the both of them insane.

They moved to the bed and Cas instructs him to get on his hands and knees. He pulled Dean's panties down, stretching them just above his knees.

He commanded the hunter to spread his ass out in the air with both of his hands, which forced Dean's face into the sheets. Castiel had to take a moment to step back and appreciate the image. How he had managed to get in this situation he could no longer remember. He felt like he'd died and gone to Heaven.

Which was an odd expression for an angel to use. Of course, he hadn't died and gone back to Heaven.

He had been reborn as the man who got to have sex with Dean Winchester.

Castiel licks a finger and touches around the opening of the other man's virgin hole. Dean's sharp intake of breath is quickly proceeded by panting breaths as the angel leisurely swirled his finger on his outside. The need for more nearly drove the hunter insane.

"Cas, are you gonna fuck me or—" His complaint is cut off by the feeling of wet heat replacing the finger. A whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it. The tip of Cas's tongue slowly traced his opening before the flat top of it pressed against him.

The taste was unfamiliar to the angel, but not entirely unpleasant as he experimented giving pleasure to the other man. Castiel pressed the tip of his tongue to the hole and added pressure, curious to see if simulating penetration would prove effective.

Dean opened his mouth in a silent 'O' at the strangeness Cas's mouth brought to his body. He couldn't wrap his head around the sensations and felt utterly humiliated.

"Do you like this?" Cas asked, unabashedly out of breath. He continues pressing kisses at the other's hole, sucking and nipping at it occasionally. Dean nodded and hid his blushing face in the sheets. Cas stopped his assault on his ass and as his lips moved away, Dean whimpered again at the emptiness he felt. Cas looked at him sternly, "Dean."

"Yes, dammit! I like it, okay? Just…keep going."

Cas's mouth didn't return to his body. He could feel his own ass dripping wet from saliva, already open and ready for Cas's cock. _Good_ , he thought, _this is good_.

Dean was mentally preparing to take Cas into him but it wasn't his dick that entered. Cas crooked his finger, knuckle deep, and Dean let out a pitiful moan. His position on the bed had his muscles strained but he didn't dare move, lest Cas stopped. He couldn't speak. When he opened his mouth, all that came out were carnal noises meant as pleas.

Another finger entered him.

Another after that.

Cas crooked his fingers again, stretching Dean as far as he could go, and hit his prostate dead-on.

"Please!" he begged, unsure of what exactly he was asking for. He only knew he wanted more.

Cas seemed to understand and started moving his hand in and out at a punishing rate, using his other hand to control Dean's hips, bouncing the man back onto his fingers.

Dean got the picture and started moving of his own accord.

Cas ripped his fingers from the man's body and Dean felt the weighted emptiness inside him. He pushed himself back, trying to find something—anything—to fill him again. "Cas?"

Hands slid the panties back up onto Dean, who idly noticed that Cas was completely naked. Fear took his breath away. Cas's cock was a lot larger than Dean's own—he wasn't expecting it. He wasn't prepared for it. He couldn't take that inside him, could he?

Sam would find him dead, impaled on angel-dick.

"I want you on top of me." Fuck, had Cas heard that thought about being impaled?

When Dean was astride him, Castiel moved his panties to the side, stretching it tight over the hunter's member and exposing his gaping hole. Dean lowered himself down, brows knit together.

Dean huffed a laugh and confessed, "it's a little bigger than I imagined". Cas tried to soothe him, hands caressing over his back and his hips.

"Should we stop? I wasn't aware it would hurt this much." Dean shook his head, refusing to back down now and look like a sissy. Even with the tears streaming down his face.

"You're…so beautiful Dean Winchester…" Cas whispered as the man inched his way down. Both of their faces were contorted with concentration: one in pain, the other pleasure.

Cas was in a state of shock over how good it felt to be inside Dean. His flesh was so tight and hot over his cock, engulfing him so slowly, swallowing his dick so beautifully.

It felt like forever for them both, but Dean eventually reached the base. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in.

Cas waited for Dean, too afraid he'd cause the other man any more pain.

With a ragged moan, Dean began to move.

* * *

"Is this alright?" Cas whispered, unsure. He felt like he should have been doing more.

"W-What do you mean, Cas?" he ground his hips down on the angel, eliciting a gasp.

"Is this…enjoyable? Am I…are we…doing it correctly?"

Dean breathed a laugh, eyes hooded shyly. "Yes, Cas, this is a helluva lot better than 'alright'."

"So," Cas licked his lips. He could tell Dean was equally aroused and embarrassed about the whole thing. He decided to take advantage. "You like riding my dick?"

Dean blushed and nodded, eyes closed.

"Tell me how it feels, Dean. Having—ah, having me _inside_ you," he thrust up hard, experimentally. Dean let out a strangled cry.

"I…it feels…" the man's blush spread up to his ears and he cleared his throat in an attempt at composure. The noise came out growly and guttural, and the attempt at masculinity during the act only went to humiliate him further. The reality of how strange it was started setting in. Just the thought was enough to get his dick leaking.

His thoughts were interrupted when Cas hit his prostate again. It felt too damn good to try and act otherwise, so Dean gave in and basked in it instead. "It feels so good…baby. I love…riding your cock."

It was Castiel's turn to lose it. He started thrusting madly, Dean's words echoing in his head. His thrusts bounced Dean on himself faster and faster.

 _How the_ fuck _does Cas know to do this?_

Dean's junk was bouncing noticeably in his panties, threatening to spill out and he struggled with letting it happen. He was embarrassed about how he must look but knew it would be even more embarrassing to draw Cas's attention trying to fix it. He looked at the angel and saw how much control his words had had. His humiliation and submission were only turning the angel on even more.

"M-My panties are so…tight. They're getting so wet…" Dean reached down and started palming himself through the fabric. Cas wrenched the hand away and flipped them over before Dean could blink. Chest to chest now, he thrust into the hunter endlessly.

For the second time that afternoon, Dean felt himself about to cum without the need of being touched.

"Cas! I'm gonna…I'm about to…"

Before he could even get the words out, Cas's hot release was filling his hole. The man was still thrusting in jerking motions, a whine slipping from his lips. Cas's face was contorted with the orgasm and the sight alone caused Dean to quickly follow suit. His dick shot into the ruined panties which had gotten so stretched that their stomachs got coated as well.

They lay there, silent but for their gasps of breath. Dean stared up at the ceiling, unable to move.

Dean Winchester had been fucked senseless.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to publish! Just one more chapter after this! I thought about turning this one into two but it didn't feel right to split it up. Again, thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy reading them! :) Till next time, see you then! 3


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the Winchester brothers were at it again: FBI agents suited up and searching an office for anything that they could relate back to why their victim had become a victim.

Sam was going through the man's desk, rifling through papers while Dean wandered around taking in the pictures on the walls and all the little trinkets. He noted the man's alcohol counter with approval.

He tried hard to focus on the details of the case they were working, but his thoughts constantly returned to the events of the previous day.

It wasn't helping that he was still sore. It was a reminder to him every time he moved. He smiled to himself a little, having that reminder that it had been real. He was sure Sammy knew. The way he was so focused on the case made Dean sure that his little brother was avoiding him.

Or Sam was probably just absorbed in the case like always. Dean wanted to know but he couldn't very well bring it up. Yeah, like that would go well.

Everyone must have been able to see this change in him. They must all know that he took it in the ass. He couldn't believe it himself. Of course he'd changed. It must be so obvious. That explained the look the secretary had given him. And the man on the sidewalk.

And every other person whom he'd seen that day.

Dean swiped a hand down his face. He was going crazy. No one knew. He was just being paranoid. He felt different but no one else would know that he was. And if they did, it's not like they would know what had happened.

He'd changed. He must have. He wondered what this meant for him. What _exactly_ it changed in him. He was still Dean, wasn't he? He could still be tough, right?

"Wow…what a pussy," Sam laughed. Dean turned to him, hurt and shocked by his brother's words. He was ready to put his fists up and defend his masculine pride but it was needless. Sam was still focused on the papers in his hands. "It's no wonder this douche was desperate for money. Poor guy gave everything he had to his ex-wife. From the look of things, he didn't even put up a fight…"

Dean's shoulders sagged and he turned back to his examination of the room. "Yeah," his laugh sounded fake enough to make even himself cringe, "Bitches, Sammy. Bitches."

Finally, the younger hunter lifted his eyes from the desk. "You alright there, Dean?"

"Happy as a clam, brother." He flipped through the pages of a calendar, pretending to eye its pictures of muscle cars.

"Should we stop? We could come back after lunch. You seem a little…out of it…" Dean closed his eyes and focused on controlling his breathing. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 _'_ _Should we stop? I wasn't aware it would hurt this much…You're…so beautiful Dean Winchester…'_

Dean had to will himself not to get a boner and embarrass himself in front of his little brother.

"I'm fine," he bit out, gruffer than he meant it. Sam raised his hands in mock offense and went back to his work.

Dean helped himself to a shot of whiskey. The man was dead so unless he was haunting the bottle, Dean thought he wouldn't miss it.

"How was Cas yesterday?" He almost choked. His eyes shot back to his brother ready to pound him if he said anything else. Dammit, he _did_ know. Dammit, dammit, _dammit_. Cold fear ran through him.

"What the Hell, Sammy? Why would you even _ask_ me that?"

"Well for one thing, he went after you yesterday morning and then I didn't see him again. And for another, you were pissed at him before and didn't want him around. I figured you guys must have got into a fight or something." He shook his head, admonishingly.

"Would you and Cas at least kiss and make up for the sake of the case?"

"Watch it, Sam." The words were out before he could stop them. As was the blush. He turned away so Sam couldn't see. He felt bad for being so harsh. It wasn't Sam's fault. Dean was just on edge. He was so preoccupied with the fact that he took it in the ass. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He'd turned into such a slut with Cas inside him; he was so loud and begging for more. But _God,_ it had felt so good.

"Jeez," Sam muttered. "Must've been some fight…"

* * *

That night Dean was in the motel room, drinking a beer. Sam had ducked out to get books from the library and to brush up on some local lore. He hadn't been out longer than five minutes before Cas was there pinning Dean to the bed.

Angel lips smashed down onto his before he could take a breath. His head was dizzy and his cock was hard and needy when he was finally allowed some air.

"Dean."

" _Please_."

They didn't have to say anything else. Their bodies pressed flush together as Cas kissed him again. Dean wanted more, thrusting up into Cas's hip trying to find some friction.

The angel pulled back to search his face. Dean was desperate and he knew it was lain own on his face, plain to see. All modesty was lost as he ground his hips up over and over, finding as much relief as he could while pinned to the bed.

"Are you going to cum in your pants again?"

"Not if you just fuck me already."

With a smirk, Dean was set free and the two men persisted with ridding each other of clothing, marvelling at every inch of skin that was bared.

Dean wanted. His hands roamed over taught skin and hard muscle. His fingers found their way through the curls of hair on Cas's chest and the line down from his navel to his erection. Dean wanted more.

Dean knelt down and took him into his mouth. The taste was distinctly Cas and he drank it down happily, filling himself with the taste so he would never forget it. His tongue danced along the shaft as his lips took and gave.

The sounds coming out of Cas were…angelic. They were noises of pure, unbridled ecstasy. Dean was pleased to be the one to give this to him. He hollowed out his cheeks and moved faster. "Oh…Dean… _Dean!_ "

Before Cas could fall over the edge, the hunter pulled away and straddled his hips. The angel lubed up his fingers and quickly prepped his lover—as gently as he could in his current state.

When Dean sank down onto him, it was easier than the last time…perhaps because he knew what to expect.

He rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down at the base. Cas thrust up and Dean's jaw went slack at the depth. He couldn't tell anymore who was making what noises. His hand fisted his own cock and he moved it in time with his hips as he rocked forward and back, dragging it out. Every movement pressed Cas against his prostate and the feeling left a bead of sweat on his brow.

"Cas…I'm…"

"Me too."

"Baby…" Dean could only breathe the words. "So good…"

The door opened.

" _Ugh_ ," Sam lifted a hand to shield his gaze. "C'mon guys, I'm gonna have to burn out my eyes now!" He faced away and walked over to the fridge, yanking out a beer.

The men on the bed separated and Dean covered himself with a pillow in one hand, his other he held out like he was afraid of being attacked. "Sammy…I'm so sorry, I can…I can explain!"

"Gross," Sam gulped down the beer with a grimace. "No thanks...at least you aren't wearing those frickin' underwear."

Dean's eyes bugged out. He couldn't speak through the lump in his throat. He looked over to Cas, who merely shrugged.

"You...you know?"

"Of course I know, Dean! I'd have to be an idiot not to. It's not exactly like you make a big effort to hide it. I've seen them every time you forget your laundry for God's sakes! Heck, they were right there on your floor the other day." Dean blanched, embarrassment taking over.

"And you never said anything?" his whisper was pitiful. He wanted to climb into a hole. What had happened to the tough-guy big brother he was supposed to be? Sam must have been so disappointed. The thought made Dean more sad than anything.

When Sam laughed, it made him cringe. But Sam didn't look mad. Or horrified. Or disappointed. "Dude, c'mon. I don't need to know what you do in your spare time. You're my brother and that makes anything… _gross_ , but I'm not gonna judge."

Dean smiled a bit. His shoulders felt a little less heavy knowing Sam knew everything. Knowing Sam would be _okay_ with everything. He looked over at his angel, who gazed back at him happily.

Sam looked between his brother and the angel who had fallen for him, wondering if they realized that the way they stared now was how they looked every time they'd ever stared at one another.

"About damn time."

The End.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Feel free to continue leaving reviews; I read them all and they make me so happy! Thank you for all of the support and for sticking it out through all nine chapters. Y'all are the best! -M


End file.
